Jiro (Brawlhalla)
Summary Secreted away in the Realm of Twilight it was here that Jiro trained as a child. From the beginning, his reckless and unorthodox ways kept him in the top of his class and n trouble with the elders. When he was told to "use the darkness to your advantage," he convinced other trainees' Shadows to fight as his side and set a School record. Perfecting his Saiyokage technique, he began taking others' shadows for good and struck out on his own. If the family dojo wasn't ready for Jiro, his targets in the mortal world were even less prepared. With each victory he added another shadow to his arsenal, Shogun Mizugawa's reign ended in the setting sun when Jiro's Shadow stretched over the fortress waññ and sliced him in two. He hooked and set the Blood Moon with his Kusarigama to turn the Demon Shogun Yotsunaga mortal. Briefly. Most notably, Jiro disappeared under a flood of Shadows along with his entire army. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Jiro Origin: Brawlhalla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinobi/Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via his scythe and katana), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Dimensional Travel, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption and limited Body Puppetry (Can control other's shadows, as well as his own, and can steal other's shadows too), Stealth Mastery, Teleportation (Can teleport to one of his shadows), Duplication (Can create shadow duplicates of himself, can duplicate his sword), Energy Manipulation and Chain Manipulation (Via Shadow Manipulation), Intangibility (For his shadows), Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Has more attack points than Lord Vraxx who can vaporise planets, and has as many attack points as Artemis, who can rip the core out of a star, which would require this much energy) Speed: FTL (Jiro is capable of tagging Val who has faster than light cognition via statements) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can grapple with Ulgrim and Artemis who can hold the core of a star. Fait is stated to be capable of holding the weight of the world in her hands, and Jiro can grapple her too. It is implied that Jiro was capable of moving the moon with his Kusarigama) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Can harm characters who can take numerous hits from Lord Vraxx and Artemis, and damage opponents comparable to himself with physical strikes.) Durability: At least Large Star level (Can take attacks from characters who are comparable in strength to himself) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Several kilometers, likely Planetary with shadows (Jiro was capable of covering an entire army with his shadows. It is implied that, with a chain made out of shadows, Jiro's Kusarigama was able to reach and move the moon) Standard Equipment: Scythe/Kusarigama, Katanas Intelligence: High (Jiro is capable of fighting on par with characters such as Gnash or Ember, both of whom have over thousands of years worth of experience. He defeated all highly prestigious warriors from the Gensoujin family by himself, as well as entire armies) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Brawlers Category:Brawlhalla Category:Ubisoft Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Chain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Users